Naruto and the Crow
by Naruto Express
Summary: Hello Everyone, this is my first fan fic, so I am not sure if its going to be good or not. All feed back welcomed. There might be some Yoai but not too sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Dark

The sun was setting after a beautiful day in konoha. A young boy stood their watching all the other children walking home with their parents. None of these children played with him, of matter of fact they all avoided him. Their parents preached "Do not associate with that brat." The young boy didn't understand why everyone despised him so much. In the beginning he was a nice child, he started to cause chaos to get attention, which in turn made the villagers hate him even more.

The boy started to tear up from sadness.

"Why do they hate me?"

"Even before I was a troublemaker, they still despised me."

"All I want is a friend!"

There in the shadows someone was watching the boy.

Without even realizing it it grew dark. The light from the sun vanished leaving only darkness for the boy to walk home from. The boy fell to his knees. He started to pound the ground. "I hate them! they bully me, they tease me, they hate me, why should I keep trying?"

"I can't give up, I must keep trying." The boy stood up and sat on the nearest swing. Looking at the night sky, trying to understand why everything the way it is.

The boy sat there still crying. He started to hear faint footsteps. Making a brisk turn "Who's there?" the boy asked in a startled tone.

A young man stood there looking at the young boy.

"The name is Itachi." the man said crouching down to the boys level.

"Itachi huh, what do you want?" the boy snarled at the older boy.

"Will, I just think it's a little late for a child to be out by himself." Itachi said as he stood back up.

"Why do you care. I have nothing to go home to. I do what I want!"

"Do you want to be friends?" The older boy said sticking his hand out to shake the young boys hand. The young boy stood there puzzled. "What is your name, young one?"

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto shook the older boys hand.

"It was nice too meet you Naruto, talk to you later." With that the young man started to make his retreat.

"Wait! Why do you want to be my friend?" Naruto asked still confused.

"We can discuss that another time, I think you should go home, it's getting late."  
"Okay, only if you really mean it. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Naruto said as he balled up his fist.

Without another word Itachi vanished into the darkness. Naruto was perplexed how he just vanished without sound. The boy decided to return home and retire for the night.

Naruto laid in his bed pondering why that young man didn't bully him are try to hurt him. It was a restless night, he couldn't stop thinking about Itachi.

"Does he really want to be my friend? Or was he lying."

The boy kept talking to himself. Tell he drifted off without even realizing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun gushing through the streets of konoha. A new day was here, the streets started to bustle with people. Everyone was heading to work and school.

"Oh shoot, I am going to be late for my first day at the academy!" Naruto shot out of bed, in a hurry he grabbed leftover ramen out of the fridge. Chowing down, he flew out the door heading for the ninja academy.

About ten minutes later he burst through the classroom.

"Sorry I am late everyone!" he bowed and ran to his seat.

"Thanks for interrupting class Naruto!" Said a young man with brown hair and a scar across his face.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked in a perplexing voice.

"I have already taken role, and you were the only one that wasn't here. Now sit there and be quiet."

The man turned around and wrote something on the board.

"Thanks to Naruto, you all have homework on the first day of school." The man said with a grin on his face.

"But Iruka sensei, that isn't fair." A pretty young girl with pink hair pleaded.

"You are all in this together, when one screws up, you all screw up." Iruka said as he was walking towards the door.  
"Class is dismissed, so far I am not impressed. All homework better be done by tomorrow or you will already fail out of the academy." Iruka stormed out the door.

The children stood up and proceeded to leave. Naruto sat there for a minute putting his head down with shame. As all the other children pass by him.

A child about the same size of Naruto walked over towards him and stood there for a moment. "You awfully are stupid aren't you."  
"Shut up, who do you think you are?" Naruto said clutching his fist.

"I was only kidding, the name is Sasuke." the boy stuck out his hand.

Naruto froze for a second, it reminded him of last night when the teen approached him.

"Well are you just going to stare, or you gonna shake my hand?"  
"Sorry, I just dazed off." Naruto said scratching his head.

Naruto then started to reach for the other boys hand. When he got closer about the shake, Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"Like I would actually shake a loser's hand like yours." Sasuke said as he walked off.

"You jerk, what did I ever do to you." Naruto put his head down about to cry, however he held back his tears. A minute or so later, Iruka comes walking through the door to the classroom.

"Naruto, what are you still doing here?"

Naruto still depressed he started to run for the door with tears in his eyes.

"Wait Naruto!" before Iruka could stop Naruto, Naruto ran out the door.


End file.
